


折梅

by Nakamuarinm



Category: the amazing spider-man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakamuarinm/pseuds/Nakamuarinm





	折梅

“你要嫖我么？”

Peter并非没有想象过与他再次相见，脑海中出现的千千万万的场景，独独没有这种场景，在这烟花之地，也没有想到过，开场白居然是这样的。

Peter面前的是一位男子，光着脚站在门里，身体仿若无骨的靠在门框，和服是墨绿色暗纹，金线在布料上勾出百花的模样，像极了金箔捏成的花，百花却无茎叶，只是顺着布料的纹路，隐匿进了男子的身体。

因为男子的动作原因，白嫩的腿露在外面，和服穿得也并非那么整齐，胸膛的红缨，隐约可以看到，金发戳在满是黑发的人群中格外乍眼，他的手中端着烟枪，红唇微微一抿，烟雾吸进去，在扭头看清楚Peter脸的瞬间，他本无情绪的蓝色双眸，此时此刻翻腾着惊诧，稳稳拿着烟管的手也在颤抖。

这种情绪他很快就压下来了，唇角勾起的笑容格外的疏远，说话间烟雾随着吐出：“怎么还愣住了？”

“我要赎你。”Peter有些激动的上前一步，“Harry。”

Harry很久没有听到这个名字了，手僵硬着，鼻子有些泛酸，可眼睛是干涩的，流不出泪。

“就凭你？”他微微垂下头，语调却是在嘲讽，“一夜春宵而已，这一夜念在……”

他转过身，望着窗外飘落在树枝上的雪，“念在”后面的话一时间怎么都接不出来。

“这一夜，我不收你钱了，权当是慰劳，只是不要在把‘赎’字随随便便说出来了。”我会当真。Harry吞下后半句垂下眼眸。

“念在我们曾经青梅竹马？”Peter跟着进屋关上那扇门，“慰劳，又是在慰劳什么？”

炭火烧的噼啪作响，屋子一时间静的可怕。

青梅竹马，也不过是儿时有缘相伴几年罢了。

Harry没答话，也不知如何去答，只是抬手取来两个杯子，烟管从未离手，吐出的烟雾将他罩在其中，光线柔和之下，显得格外朦胧，衣服上的百花似被光点化了，绽放开来，挺直的背部，带着抽不掉的一股劲，支撑着被点化开放的金箔花，仅用一瞬便迷了人的眼。

怪不得Harry是这里的花魁，Peter蹲下身抚上Harry衣服上的金箔花。

无人开口，只有呼吸声的屋子中，酒液入杯的声音听得格外真切。

“这花，为什么似金箔？”Peter着迷的嗅着Harry吐出的烟雾，不知为什么，他竟觉得香极了。

Harry磕磕烟管，语气平静：“花会凋零，金箔不会。”

“你想灿烂一世？”Peter感受着金线的纹路，为了探究这其中百花的艳，他稍微凑近些许。

Harry微微倾斜身子靠在Peter的怀中，微微抬眼，抬起空着的手捏住Peter的下巴：“有何不可？还是你觉得我不可能灿烂得这么久？”

“……不。”Peter望着那双蓝眼睛想要探究更多关于Harry这么多年经历的事情，可他望进去，就像是掉进了古井，看到的唯有黑暗，暗到让他觉得寒冷，“不。”

Harry忽然笑了，眼睛眯起，古井多了封存的盖子，他拿起烟管，深吸一口烟，微凉的手指抚上Peter的脸庞，唇与唇贴合，烟从中飘过去，呛进Peter嗓子。

Peter在咳嗽，Harry终于放开他不离手的烟管。

“你还是老样子。”Harry的脸上终于露出一个笑，和服从他的左肩滑下，露出白皙圆润的肩头。

Peter抬起头，望着Harry。

窗外雪是白色的，Harry的皮肤是白色的，唯独唇红的乍眼，比枝头绽放的寒梅，都来的鲜艳。

他的咳嗽忽然止住了，眼睛一眨不眨的抬起左手，金发在指缝中翘起。

折下这朵寒梅。

Peter掌心发力，身体随着上前，唇与唇的贴合，下一秒变成了单方面的撕咬，丢弃所谓的技巧专心掠夺，要将怀中人拆开吞入腹中。

迟来十年的一吻，满是烟味，更是布满了令人厌恶的疼痛。

一个痛在心上，一个疼在身上。

Peter双臂撑着身子与Harry拉开距离，他的目光被Harry渗出血珠的下唇中央所牵引。

“疼么？”

Harry只觉得心脏被人狠狠给了一拳，入肉却听不到声响。

他合上嘴，喉结轻微的滑动一下，舌尖舔舐着下唇，血珠被力道破开，绽开，仿若寒梅，紧接着微微向上仰头望向Peter的双眼。

“不疼。”

他说，不疼。

Peter趁着在身侧的右手，不自觉的攥紧，他的双眼试图在Harry眼中找寻一丝破绽，可他却连自己的模样都没在那双蓝眼睛中找到。

Harry抬起手，用食指点在伤口处，用力压了一下，垂眸看着指腹的点点颜色，抹在Peter的唇间，伤口不大，流出的血不多，在Peter唇间一点印记都没能留下。

他抚摸着Peter的脸侧，最后发力抬起Peter的下巴：“春宵苦短，莫要多言。”

他刚才还蜷着的右腿，此时此刻微微屈起，在Peter的腰侧伸展开来，他勾着脚背，搭在Peter腰间，借力拉进两人之间的距离，用他那在高台之上表演时不时露出来，很多人都想上去舔一口，亦或者咬一口尝尝味道的白嫩大腿蹭着Peter沾染火药味的衣服。

一举一动暗含的意义，再明显不过。

可Peter却感知不到Harry本身自发的欲望，更像是面对一台输入了指令的机械。

他抬起一只手拽住Harry正在解自己衣扣的手。

“我来吧。”Peter握着的手，是冰凉的。

“你会做么？男人与男人。”Harry忽而笑了，不急于挣脱，颇有玩味之意的看着Peter。

Peter捏起Harry的食指指尖，放在口中舔舐，张口说的话含糊不清：“不会，但取悦你足够了。”

“取悦？真是折煞我了，你是客，我取悦你才是。”Harry猛然发力，抬手按住Peter的舌头，“这种话不要再说了。”

不能拒绝。Peter在Harry眉眼中读出这样的一句话，捏着Harry的手松了松，只是一个空挡，Harry的手就逃脱了。

Harry舔舐着自己刚刚夺回主动权的食指根，一点点向上，最后舌尖勾着指腹，唇瓣合拢，刚刚被Peter舔舐过的指腹，就这样隐入他的唇舌之中。

Peter看的着迷，血气向下涌去，转念他又心泛酸楚，他面前的这人，究竟是用这样的办法勾了多少人的魂？

Peter的双手抚上Harry的脸颊，Harry的左腿顺应着Peter的想法，配合的伸开以同样的方式盘上Peter的腰间，Harry慢慢躺倒，Peter也得以贴上了Harry的额头：“今天，就让我来做这些吧。”

Harry不知道要如何对这句话做出应有的反应，他不由得用力咬在手指上，呼吸越发的急促，却又因为这样的姿势，他挣脱不开只能这样直面Peter。

“好么？”Peter换了试探的语气。

“往日别人想要这种待遇都没有呢，你却想要自己去做。”Harry牙齿松些力道，手指从口中滑出，眼神格外的躲闪，盘在Peter腰间的腿，也松开落下，支在Peter身侧。

“好么。”Peter死死的盯着Harry，手不自觉的添了一些力道。

Harry缓缓闭上眼睛。

“好。”

“好。”

“好。”

落地三声，一声更比一声添些颤抖。

Harry睁开双眼望着为了制造情调而挂上红布的天花板，Peter已经起身找寻那些欢好需要用的东西。

他抖着手，扯开了自己的腰带。

从未有一天想到，取悦人身体的技法被舍弃掉会让他如此惊慌。

就像是。

脱了水，被按在案板上贴着菜刀的鱼。

距离他只有几步之遥的炭火“噼啪”作响，一点温度都无法给予他。

这是他这么久以来，对欢好感到恐惧。

Harry望着天花板眼神空洞，胸膛起伏并不强烈，双手紧紧的拽着被扯开的腰带，些许布料搭在腹部，白嫩的腿大张着，隐私部位已经暴露在空气之中，脚趾却是蜷着的，后跟微微抬起，带着颤抖。

Peter拿着小铁盒，跪在Harry两腿之间，呼吸一滞，无助落入他的眼中，即将要一逞兽欲的他，不由得觉得自己卑劣。

Harry的眼珠轻微转动，目光落在Peter脸上，脚后跟落地臀部微微抬起。

Peter眼神暗了暗，打开铁盒的盖子，指尖从中挖了许多，恨不得这一次就将铁盒之中的膏体都弄在手中。

并非用来交合的私处被涂抹上了冰凉黏腻的软膏，一揉就化开来，紧闭的穴口自觉的张开吞下一根手指，非常训练有素的吞下Peter食指的指节，带着规律的收缩。

穴肉包裹着Peter的指尖，温暖湿润，霸道的缩紧，不让忽然闯进来的异物轻易逃脱，勾着讨要着更多。

食指最终受不住诱惑，整根往里探入，连带着旁边的中指也没入，在其中寻找着最令人快乐的点。

Harry的面色一点点的染上潮红，他止不住的扭腰，想要控制Peter的手指在自己的身体之中以什么样的节奏进出。

Peter扔下铁盒，按住Harry的腰上：“今天都由我来。”

Harry睁开双眼，神情有些迷蒙的望着Peter，下一秒像是被人掐住了喉管，所有的理智全部回归，穴肉也死死的箍着Peter的手指，呼吸重新被他减弱。

“舒服么？”Peter勾了一下手指，惹得Harry一声轻喘。

Harry收了喘息，笑起来：“你是第一个这么问我的人。”

Peter半张着嘴，那张笑脸就这样印进了他的脑子中，像是祈求多日的孩子，终于获得了自己心仪的礼物一般。

可他，不过是说了简单的一句话。

“可以了，进来吧。”Harry收缩着后穴，看似窄小的后穴已经做好了准备吞下即将要进来的大家伙。

Peter抽出手指，软膏令他的手指变得亮晶晶的，他就用这只手抓住了Harry的腰，脱下衣服，挺身全部没入。

疼痛瞬间席卷了Harry的全身，他的双腿本能的缠绕上那身躯，就像是适应无数次的那样，去适应Peter，喉间泛上来的“疼”字，被他不停的咽下。

Peter也不好受，头脑一热的全部没入，换来的是穴肉的缩紧与排斥的收缩。

可这一切，是打破界限融为一体所要承受的。

融为一体。

简单的一个词，带着令人振奋的力量，Harry忽然平静下来，恐惧情绪在消散，面前的人是Peter，他熟识的Peter，现在是占有他的Peter。

隐秘地方的痛，好像也化开了，他刚才像是弓箭一样紧绷的身体，渐渐的松弛下来，重新开始接纳Peter。

Harry抬起手臂，搭在Peter的肩上，压低Peter的身体，拉进两个人的距离。

他抬眼望进Peter的双眼，又看着那紧咬的唇，微微抬起脑袋，将自己的唇印上去，吮吸着，得到回应之中放肆的去纠缠。

他们似要成为一人。

Peter渐渐也有了状态，摆腰撞击着。

情事是两个人的。

Harry也被拽了进去，一吻也维持不了了，被像是毛头小子一般蛮横的撞击，弄的只能大张着嘴，喉间发出的尾音像是带着钩子，勾着人只想要让更卖力，令身上人只为自己所痴狂。

屁股被撞的一颠一颠，Harry唯一的出路只能抱紧怀中的人，用出此生的全力。

十年间缺失的拥抱，未来会缺失的拥抱，他想却不敢而失去的拥抱，全部都要在这一刻讨回来。

他终于扔掉了从一开始会面就有的克制。

“舒服么？”Peter恨不得速度快的都磨起火，他不满足，想要看到更多。

更多因自己发狂的Harry。

这个人，只能属于自己，他要珍藏的，光是想到见到过这样Harry的人，他就嫉妒的发狂，枪毙了那些人不解他的恨，还要将眼睛全部都挖出来。

他的占有欲溢满胸腔，贴着Harry的耳边重新问：“我比那些人，舒服么？”

快沉在欲海之中的Harry，被一句话就这样钓出来了。

他拼命的在脑中搜寻一个合适的答案，身体却抢在脑子行动了，他的手抚上Peter的脸颊，双眼情欲未散：“你想我怎么回答你？”

Peter停下来了，刚才疯狂的念头像是撞在了棉花上，那些棉花像是吸收水分一样将念头融化，吸收，最终消失在他的脑袋里。

Harry狠狠的收缩了一下后穴：“你的话真多，春宵苦短。”

交缠的身子僵持了一会儿，很久以更加疯狂的方式纠缠在一起，带着疯狂，撕咬，比野兽还要野蛮。

一个没了命的叫，一个没了命的撞。

房间仅有交合的声音。

白浊溅在他的腹部，Peter的最终所有理智才算有些回归，他抵不住Harry的后穴收缩也释放了出来。

Harry无力的重新躺下来，背部还是挨着那墨绿色的和服。

Peter直起身，激烈之后的呼吸还未平复，双眼像是挂在Harry身上一般。

情事像是画笔，只是一笔就将Harry描的像是精致的瓷娃娃，脸色被情潮抹上红，白嫩的屁股被撞红了，后穴流出白浊，粘在他身下的和服，有些许正巧滴在金箔花上，这样的Harry比外面的雪更美，比夜更来得妖，比那妖来得更媚。

而执笔人，是Peter。

只是一眨眼，他又觉得和服上的金箔花开了，这一次他看清了，那金箔花是吸着Harry的精气，血液，才可以开放的如此绚烂。

躺在花中央的人，此时正对着他笑，饱餐一顿心满意足的笑。

“我找了你很多年。”Peter似是没有什么审美，干巴巴的面对像是画中人的Harry开口。

Harry的笑容僵住了，拽着和服坐起身：“为什么找我？”

“我想你了。”Peter像是丢了魂。

“这不是理由。”Harry顾不上清理的船上和服，扎紧腰带，“我早就让你当我死了。”

“我说，我会找到你的。”

Harry僵在原地。

“我会找到你的。”Peter又一次重复着,抬起头望着Harry，“现在我找到了，找到你了。”

“我会找到你的。”

儿时的声线与此时重叠。

Harry干涩的眼，竟有些泛红。

啊，你找到我了。

他的手，缓慢的抬起探出向前伸着，像是要抓住什么，Peter不明意义却知凑近，握住那只手，十指相扣，血像是融在一起。

他动一下，Peter就会痛。

“和我走吧。”Peter忍不住用了些力道，死死的拉住那只手，“我赎你。”

“闭嘴！”Harry的眼泪再也止不住了，他失控的大喊，“你闭嘴！闭嘴！闭嘴！”

声音渐渐低下去，没了刚才的力气势头，手却捏着Peter的手不松开。

“你怎么……”

Peter凑近听着Harry想要说的话。

“你怎么才来找我啊。”

Harry攒足勇气重新抬头看着Peter，被泪水模糊的眼睛满是责备，像是耍脾气的小孩：“怎么才来啊——”

他十年之间垒起来满是风雪的堡垒，终于瓦解。

Peter这一次终于望进那双蓝眼睛，虽被泪水朦胧却带上了光，一眼便可窥到心底。

而寒梅，最终全部绽放。


End file.
